Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi
*Jason McGatlin *Tom Karnowski |guión=Rian Johnson |reparto=*Mark Hamill *Carrie Fisher *Adam Driver *Daisy Ridley *John Boyega *Oscar Isaac *Andy Serkis *Lupita Nyong'o *Domhnall Gleeson *Anthony Daniels *Gwendoline Christie *Kelly Marie Tran *Laura Dern *Benicio Del Toro |música=John Williams |estreno=15 de diciembre de 2017 |duración=152 minutos |presupuesto= |idioma=Inglés |timeline=34 DBY |serie=Trilogía de secuelas, [[Saga de Star Wars|saga de Star Wars]] |sigue a=[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] |seguido de=[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Star Wars'': Episodio VIII ''Los Últimos Jedi, comercializada como Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi, es una película de 2017 escrita y dirigida por Rian Johnson y producida por Kathleen Kennedy y Ram Bergman, junto con el productor ejecutivo J.J. Abrams. Es la segunda película de la trilogía de secuelas de Star Wars. La película ve el regreso de Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, Adam Driver, Daisy Ridley, John Boyega, Oscar Isaac, Lupita Nyong'o, Domhnall Gleeson, Anthony Daniels, Gwendoline Christie y Andy Serkis. Los nuevos miembros del reparto incluyen a Benicio Del Toro, Laura Dern y Kelly Marie Tran. Los Últimos Jedi comienza inmediatamente después de los acontecimientos de [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]], establecida treinta años después de la conclusión de la [[Trilogía original|trilogía original de Star Wars]]. Continúa la historia de Rey y su descubrimiento del exiliado Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker, junto con la historia de la guerra entre la Resistencia de la General Leia Organa y la Primera Orden. La película fue lanzada el 14 de diciembre de 2017 en el Reino Unido, México, América Latina y países europeos; el 15 de diciembre de 2017 en América del Norte; y el 5 de enero de 2018 en China. Algunos cines de América del Norte ofrecieron proyecciones anticipadas especiales limitadas en la noche del 14 de diciembre en lugar de la presentación tradicional de medianoche. Los Últimos Jedi recibió críticas positivas, y obtuvo cuatro nominaciones en la 90.ª entrega de los Premios de la Academia, incluyendo Mejor Banda Sonora Original y Mejores Efectos Visuales. Su secuela, [[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]], fue lanzada el 20 de diciembre de 2019. Texto de apertura Sinopsis Evacuando D'Qar [[Archivo:Black One vs Fulminatrix .jpg|left|250px|thumb|Poe vuela el ''Negro Uno contra el Fulminatrix.]] Tras su exitosa operación para destruir la Base Starkiller, los combatientes de la Resistencia evacuan su base principal en el planeta D'Qar hacia su flota. Antes de que puedan completar su evacuación, llegan las naves estelares de la Primera Orden bajo el mando del General Armitage Hux. Buscando destruir a la Resistencia de una vez por todas, Hux le ordena al Capitán Moden Canady que destruya la flota y la base de la Resistencia con su acorazado Fulminatrix. Después de que el Fulminatrix sale del hiperespacio, uno de los oficiales del General Hux informa que un solo caza está volando para enfrentarlos. Junto con su droide astromecánico serie BB, BB-8, Poe Dameron se enfrenta al Fulminatrix en su Ala-X Negro Uno. La General Leia Organa, ahora viuda por el asesinato de Han Solo a manos de su propio hijo Ben, alias Kylo Ren, aprueba con cautela el plan imprudente de Poe. Por el intercomunicador, Poe se burla de Hux y pretende ignorar su amenaza de acabar con la Resistencia. Sin embargo, este intercambio verbal resulta ser una artimaña para que Poe encienda los cañones de su Ala-X para un asalto contra el acorazado. El Ala-X de Poe derriba rápidamente los cañones de defensa puntual del acorazado. Cuando el General Hux exige saber por qué el Capitán Canady no había derribando al caza enemigo, Canady responde que la nave era demasiado pequeña y estaba muy cerca. Él grita órdenes de enviar a los cazas, dándose cuenta de que Poe quiere eliminar sus cañones. A pesar de ser atacado por los TIE, Poe pide a BB-8 que arregle los cañones de la nave para que puedan derribar el último cañón del acorazado. El acorazado de Canady logra destruir la base de la Resistencia desde órbita, pero no antes de que el último transporte dirigido por la Teniente Kaydel Ko Connix escape al espacio. Con la evacuación completada, la General Organa decide evacuar a las fuerzas de la Resistencia, pero Poe quiere eliminar al acorazado. Desobedeciendo las órdenes de Organa de retirarse, Poe continúa con el asalto. BB-8 completa las reparaciones y se elimina el último cañón antes de derribar a dos cazas TIE. Bombardeo right|250px|thumb|Bombarderos de la Resistencia Fortalezas Estelares avanzando contra la Primera Orden. Con el cañón del acorazado eliminado, los bombarderos de la Resistencia avanzan sobre el Fulminatrix. A pesar de tener escoltas de cazas estelares dirigidos por la Líder Azul Tallissan Lintra, varios de los bombarderos de movimiento lento son destruidos por los cazas TIE. El Capitán Canady ordena que se recargue el cañón automático del acorazado para que puedan apuntar al crucero de la Resistencia. Varios bombarderos de la Resistencia son destruidos por un TIE en colisión, dejando al Martillo Cobalto de Paige Tico como el último bombardero restante. Cuando el cañón automático se recarga, Canady ordena a sus TIE que destruyan el último bombardero. Poe contacta a Paige, que se dirige a la bahía de su bombardero solo para encontrar al bombardero Nix Jerd inconsciente. Después de que un TIE en colisión mata al piloto Finch Dallow, Paige libera manualmente la carga de bombas justo cuando el cañón automático del acorazado termina de recargarse. El Fulminatrix y el Martillo Cobalto son destruidos en las explosiones posteriores. A pesar de la destrucción del acorazado, la General Organa está consternada por las altas bajas, incluida la pérdida de todos los bombarderos de la Resistencia. Las naves de la Resistencia escapan saltando al hiperespacio. Poco después, el Líder Supremo Snoke se dirige a Hux a través de una transmisión en holograma, a la luz de su fracaso por evitar la evacuación y la pérdida de un acorazado. Él humilla públicamente a Hux usando la Fuerza para hacerlo girar en el suelo. A pesar de la decepción de Snoke, Hux insiste en que la Resistencia no puede escapar por mucho tiempo porque tienen un «lazo alrededor de su cuello». A bordo de la nave insignia de la Resistencia, el ''Raddus'', Finn, en estado de coma tras perder una pelea con Ren en la Base Starkiller, se despierta e inmediatamente comienza a buscar a su amiga, Rey. Poe le da la bienvenida a Finn y le dice que Rey se ha ido. Encontrando a Skywalker left|250px|thumb|Rey conoce a Luke Skywalker. Al llegar al mundo acuático de Ahch-To con el wookiee Chewbacca y el droide astromecánico R2-D2 a bordo del Halcón Milenario, la sensible a la Fuerza Rey se encuentra con el Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker. Ella le entrega el legendario sable de luz Skywalker, pero él lo arroja sobre su hombro y se aleja. Una desconcertada Rey sigue a Luke a su choza en la cercana aldea Jedi. Fuera de su puerta, Rey le dice que necesita su ayuda. Ella regresa para recuperar el sable de luz y ve al caza estelar T-65B Ala-X de Skywalker sumergido bajo el mar. Más tarde, Rey hace que Chewbacca derribe la puerta de Skywalker. Skywalker reconoce a Chewbacca y Rey les dice que lo llevarán en el Halcón. Confundido por la situación, Skywalker pregunta por Han Solo. La guarida de Snoke right|250px|thumb|Kylo Ren en presencia del Líder Supremo Snoke. Mientras tanto, Kylo Ren sale de un turboascensor y entra en la sala del trono del Líder Supremo Snoke a bordo del [[Acorazado Estelar clase Mega|Destructor Estelar clase Mega]] Supremacía. Snoke felicita a Hux por su plan y lo envía al puente para supervisar la persecución de la Resistencia. Después de que Hux se va, Snoke recuerda haber visto en Ren el potencial de convertirse en un nuevo Darth Vader, pero ahora duda de la resolución de su aprendiz de abrazar por completo el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Él le ordena a Ren que se quite el casco, y al ver su cara cicatrizada, el resultado de su pérdida ante Rey en la Base Starkiller, declara que Ren tiene demasiado del corazón de Han Solo en él. Ren protesta, alegando que abrazó el lado oscuro matando a Solo, pero Snoke replica furiosamente que Ren en cambio se debilitó psicológicamente al cometer el asesinato, lo que lo hizo fallar ante Rey, un carroñera que nunca antes había empuñado un sable de luz. Ren reacciona con enojo al insulto, pero Snoke lo rechaza con un rayo de la Fuerza y lo descarta diciendo que solo era «un niño con una máscara». Enfurecido, Ren destruye su casco rompiéndolo violentamente en pedazos contra las paredes del ascensor, antes de lanzarse en su silenciador TIE personal para atacar a la flota de la Resistencia. El maestro esquivo left|250px|thumb|Skywalker estaba desilusionado por el fracaso de Ben Solo. De vuelta en Ahch-To, Rey informa a Skywalker sobre la invasión a la galaxia de la Primera Orden. Ella le dice que necesitan su ayuda y que necesitan a Luke Skywalker. Skywalker se niega a ayudar porque cree que tiene pocas posibilidades contra la Primera Orden y se va. Rey insiste en que ella no se ira y lo sigue a través de la isla templo. Ella encuentra a Skywalker ordeñando una sirena thala pero él la evita. Luego, Skywalker usa un palo largo para alcanzar otro lado de un acantilado y atrapar un pez grande. Rey lo sigue a través de la lluvia de regreso a sus aposentos, tocando su baliza binaria envuelta. Mientras sigue a Skywalker por una montaña en la niebla, siente una voz que la llama desde la biblioteca arbórea. En el interior, encuentra los textos sagrados Jedi. Skywalker la sigue y le explica que la biblioteca arbórea se construyó hace mil generaciones para guardar los textos sagrados Jedi. Rey dice que había visto ese lugar en sueños. Cuando le dice a Skywalker que la Resistencia la envió, le pregunta sobre su identidad, su mundo natal y las motivaciones para ir en su búsqueda. Rey le dice que la Resistencia necesita su ayuda para enfrentar a la Primera Orden. Cuando Skywalker le pregunta qué estaba haciendo allí, ella le dice que necesita su ayuda para dominar la Fuerza. Skywalker se niega a enseñarle, creyendo que es hora de que los Jedi se extingan. Rey dice que su hermana Leia la envió con esperanza y que merece saber la razón del porqué no querer involucrarse en la lucha, al igual que todos. Persiguiendo a la flota de la Resistencia [[Archivo:AttackOnTheResistanceFleet-TLJ.jpg|right|250px|thumb|El Supremacía persigue a la flota de la Resistencia a través del espacio.]] Mientras el Raddus viaja por el hiperespacio, la General Organa lamenta la pérdida de Han. Después de que la flota sale del hiperespacio, Leia reprende con enojo y degrada a Poe al rango de capitán por desobedecer sus órdenes y guiar al Escuadrón Cobalto a la muerte. Poe protesta pero Leia le dice que hay cosas que no se pueden resolver subiendo a un Ala-X y explotando todo lo que vea. Poe dice que los caídos eran héroes, pero Leia responde que necesitan líderes vivos y no héroes muertos. Cuando Finn le pregunta a la General Organa cómo los va a encontrar Rey, ella le muestra su baliza binaria encubierta. Leia le dice a sus subordinados que sus prioridades ahora son encontrar una nueva base para la Resistencia. Sin embargo, pronto se encuentran cara a cara con una flota de la Primera Orden liderada por la nave de mando personal de Snoke, el Supremacía, que de alguna manera los ha rastreado a través del hiperespacio. Poe cree que deberían hacer otro salto hiperespacial, pero Leia se da cuenta de que la Primera Orden los ha seguido a velocidad de la luz. Poe obtiene el permiso de la General Organa para liderar una defensa de cazas estelares. Kylo Ren vuela su silenciador TIE, acompañado por dos cazas TIE, que infligen un daño significativo en la flota de la Resistencia. Antes de que Poe y BB-8 puedan abordar su caza estelar Ala-X, Kylo Ren dispara un torpedo al hangar que destruye varios cazas estacionados y mata a varios pilotos, incluyendo a Lintra. Poe y un BB-8 dañado sobreviven a la explosión. Mientras tanto, la General Organa y el Almirante Ackbar ordenan que las naves de la Resistencia restantes se muevan fuera del alcance de los Destructores Estelares de la Primera Orden. Cuando se lanza a atacar el puente del Raddus, Ren duda en disparar después de sentir la presencia de su madre a bordo. Sin embargo, sus escoltas de cazas TIE disparan, destruyendo el puente principal y matando a la mayor parte del Alto Mando de la Resistencia, incluyendo al Almirante Ackbar. Ren luego se retira al Supremacía después de que el General Hux advierte que la flota no podía protegerlo a él y a sus escolta de TIE. Entonces, comienza una larga persecución, con la Resistencia confianda en la movilidad de sus naves estelares y los escudos deflectores para mantenerse fuera del alcance efectivo de las armas mientras sus suministros de combustible disminuyen poco a poco. Leia logra sobrevivir a la exposición al espacio usando la Fuerza para impulsarse de regreso a la puerta del puente del Raddus. Siendo rescatada por sus camaradas de la Resistencia, pero la hazaña la pone en estado de coma. Mientras la transportan a la enfermería, la baliza binaria se le cae de la mano y Finn la recoge. Un cambio de opinión thumb|left|250px|Un grupo de porgs enfrenta a Chewbacca por la pérdida de los suyos. Mientras Rey descansa, Chewbacca asa un porg sobre el fuego. A medida que intenta comer su comida, se enfrenta a varios porgs. Chewbacca intenta ahuyentarlos, pero se sorprende al ver un porg de cara triste y decide no comer a la ave. En tanto, Luke Skywalker visita el Halcón donde encuentra los dados de Han Solo, un recuerdo de su amigo caído. Skywalker también tiene una breve reunión con R2-D2. Donde le dice que se niega a regresar, pero R2-D2 reproduce un mensaje holograma de su hermana Leia llamando a Obi-Wan Kenobi en busca de ayuda. El mensaje de Leia hace que Luke reconsidere su decisión. Él visita a Rey y acepta darle tres lecciones, comenzando a la mañana del día siguiente. Skywalker promete enseñarle los caminos de los Jedi y porqué estos deben terminar. Una nueva comandante 250px|thumb|La Vicealmirante Amilyn Holdo asume el liderazgo de la Resistencia. De vuelta a bordo del Raddus, la Comandante Larma D'Acy informa a la Resistencia reunida que la General Organa está estable pero en coma, diciendo que es la única buena noticia que tiene, ya que, el Almirante Ackbar y el Alto Mando de la Resistencia perecieron a bordo del puente del Raddus. D'Acy les dice que si Leia estuviera con ellos, les diría que guardaran su pena para después del combate. Por lo tanto, la cadena de mando recae en la Vicealmirante Amilyn Holdo del crucero Ninka. Holdo da un breve discurso conmovedor antes de mandarlos a sus designaciones. Poe advierte a la Vicealmirante Holdo que eventualmente se quedarán sin combustible. Cuando le pregunta cuál será su plan, Holdo le recuerda a Poe su degradación y lo califica como un piloto «gatillo fácil» cuya imprudencia considera una responsabilidad. Holdo le ordena que se mantenga en su puesto y siga sus órdenes. Como resultado, sus acciones no son bien vistas para Poe, quien no confía en su nueva comandante. Temiendo por la seguridad de Rey si finalmente regresa a la flota, Finn decide ir a buscarla y se dirige a la bahía de las cápsulas de escape. Allí, encuentra a una joven mecánica de la Resistencia, Rose Tico, llorando a su hermana mayor, Paige, quien falleció durante el bombardeo que Poe dirigió sobre D'Qar. Rose confunde a Finn con un desertor por abordar una cápsula. Antes de que él pueda explicarse, ella lo aturde. Después de despertarse en una camilla, Finn trata de contarle a Rose sobre su plan para encontrar a Rey. Rose piensa que Finn está siendo egoísta. Pero, se las arregla para ganarse su confianza al convencerla de que puede ayudar a eliminar el rastreador hiperespacial, del que está al tanto debido a su tiempo con la Primera Orden. Los dos idean un plan para infiltrarse en la nave insignia enemiga y eliminar el rastreador hiperespacial. Finn y Rose comparten su plan con Poe y C-3PO en la sala médica de Leia. Sin confiar en el liderazgo de la Vicealmirante Holdo, Poe acepta el plan, creyendo que puede salvar a la Resistencia y a Rey. C-3PO dice que Holdo no estará de acuerdo con su plan, pero Poe está decidido a continuar. Como no pueden atravesar la seguridad de la Primera Orden, contactan a Maz Kanata, quien para su mala suerte, está involucrada en una disputa sindical. Mientras intercambian disparos, Maz les dice que busquen al Maestro Decodificador en la ciudad casino Canto Bight. Antes de partir en su búsqueda, Finn le entrega la baliza binaria de Leia a Poe. La primera lección de Rey thumb|250px|left|Luke enseñando a Rey sobre la naturaleza de la Fuerza. En Ahch-To, Rey y Kylo Ren empiezan a comunicarse entre sí a través de interacciones involuntarias compartidas. Al principio, Rey es hostil con Kylo debido a su último encuentro. Asustada por Ren, dispara un agujero a través de la pared de una choza, lo que molesta a las nativas cuidadoras lanai, que han mantenido las estructuras Jedi desde que fueron construidas. Más tarde esa mañana, Luke conduce a Rey a través de una cueva hacia el primer Templo Jedi. Skywalker le pregunta a Rey sobre su conocimiento en la Fuerza, diciéndole que la Fuerza no era simplemente un poder, sino que era la energía que unía todas las cosas. Para su primera lección, él le dice que cierre los ojos, respire y se extienda. Ella lo hace, aunque de una manera literal con Luke haciéndole cosquillas con una hoja. Durante la lección, Skywalker le dice que respire y que se extienda con sus sentimientos mientras toca las rocas. A través de la Fuerza, Rey ve la isla, el ciclo de la vida, la muerte, el calor, el frío, la paz y la violencia. Cuando se le solicita, le dice a Luke que siente la Fuerza en su interior. Skywalker explica que la Fuerza no le pertenece a los Jedi, instándola a rechazar su visión simplista de la Fuerza como está claramente definida entre los lados luminoso y oscuro de la Fuerza. Rey siente un lugar debajo que es fuerte en el lado oscuro debajo de la isla. Rey siente que la llama mientras las piedras debajo suyo empiezan a levantarse. Esto convoca a un géiser de agua. Rey dice que ese lugar le estaba tratando de mostrarle algo, Luke se alarma porque Rey mostró poca inclinación a resistir el lado oscuro. Al no poder sentir a Skywalker en la Fuerza, Rey se da cuenta de que se había separado de la Fuerza. Skywalker dice que había visto esta fuerza bruta antes en Ben Solo y que lamenta no haber actuado en ese momento. Más tarde, Chewbacca se hace amigo de varios porgs, que se establecieron a bordo del Halcón. Rey le pregunta a Chewbacca si han escuchado algo de la Resistencia a lo que él responde en shyriiwook que no lo ha hecho. Rey y Ren continúan experimentando interacciones compartidas, y Rey lo excoria por asesinar a Han Solo, mientras que Ren se burla de su necesidad de encontrar figuras parentales de reemplazo, primero en Han y ahora en Luke. Entonces, Kylo Ren le pregunta a Rey si Skywalker le contó lo que sucedió en su Templo Jedi. Desventuras en Canto Bight right|250px|thumb|Finn y Rose viajan a Canto Bight para buscar el Maestro Decodificador. Con la ayuda de Poe, Finn, Rose y BB-8 escapan de la flota de la Resistencia en un módulo de transporte de la Resistencia. Poe les advierte que su misión es urgente porque solo les quedan 18 horas de combustible. Entonces, fijan rumbo a Canto Bight en el planeta Cantonica del Sector Corporativo. Los tres agentes de la Resistencia estacionan su transporte en una playa pública, enfrentándose al empresario abednedo, Slowen Lo, quién alerta al Departamento de Policía de Canto Bight y les dice que los forasteros huyeron al Casino Canto. Mientras Finn está hipnotizado por la riqueza y opulencia de Canto Bight, Rose le dice que la ciudad está construida sobre la explotación. A medida que observan una carrera de fathiers en el hipódromo de Canto Bight, ella explica que provenía de un sistema minero que fue explotado por la Primera Orden, que luego probó sus armas contra ellos. Los dos presencian a un niño peón siendo golpeado por el capataz Bargwill Tomder. Finn se da cuenta de que Canto Bight es la guarida de los ricos aprovechadores de la guerra que venden armas tanto a la Primera Orden como a la Resistencia. Poco después, BB-8 ve al Maestro Decodificador apostando junto a «Amorcito» y alerta a Finn y Rose. Sin embargo, son vistos por Slowen Lo. Finn y Rose están sorprendidos por los oficiales de policía de Canto Bight, quienes los arrestaron por cometer una violación de estacionamiento 27B/6. «Amorcito» se da cuenta de lo sucedido, pero el Maestro Decodificador está absorto las apuestas que no le toma importance. Con Finn y Rose detenidos, BB-8 es expulsado del casino por la policía. Segunda lección Después de ensayar con su pica, Rey practica con el sable de luz Skywalker en Ahch-To mientras Luke la mira. Ella usa su sable de luz para cortar un pilar de roca, que rompe una carreta perteneciente a dos cuidadoras lanai. Durante la tarde, Skywalker explica que ahora que los Jedi están extintos, están idealizados y dilificados. Él cree que el legado de los Jedi es el fracaso, la hipocresía y la arrogancia porque no pudieron evitar el surgimiento de Darth Sidious y su Imperio Galáctico. Skywalker le recuerda a Rey que fue un Maestro Jedi el responsable de entrenar a Darth Vader. Pero Rey también le recuerda a Skywalker sobre la redención de su padre. Sin embargo, Luke todavía está atormentado por la culpa de su fracaso por evitar que Ben Solo cayera al lado oscuro, creyendo que le falló a su hermana y a Han. Luke explica que sintió la oscuridad que crecía en Ren. Y cuando fue a confrontarlo, Skywalker afirma que Solo se volvió hacia él. Cuando despertó, encontró su templo en llamas y que Ben había tomado a algunos de sus estudiantes y masacrado al resto. Leia culpó a Snoke pero Luke se culpó a sí mismo. Entonces, Rey le asegura a Luke que la galaxia quizás convirtió en una leyenda, pero ella necesita su ayuda para encontrar su lugar en esto. Escapando de Canto Bight left|250px|thumb|Incapaces de encontrar el Maestro Decodificador, Finn y Rose buscan la ayuda de DJ. En el espacio, el General Hux ordena la destrucción de la fragata médica de la Resistencia Anodino. Sin embargo, el capitán ya ha evacuado la nave y se queda atrás mientras este se ve envuelto en llamas. La Vicealmirante Holdo observa con horror. Cuando la Teniente Connix le recuerda que solo les quedan seis horas de combustible, Holdo ordena a la tripulación del puente de emergencia que permanezca en su curso actual. Poe se preocupa por la misión de Finn y Rose y envía un mensaje de que se están quedando sin tiempo. En el cuartel general de la policía de Canto Bight, Finn y Rose se encuentran con el hacker DJ, que ofrece ayudarlos a desactivar el rastreador hiperespacial de la Primera Orden por el precio justo. Con la ayuda de BB-8, los operativos de la Resistencia y DJ escapan del cuartel general de la policía a través de las alcantarillas. Perseguidos por la policía, se dirigen a los establos más profundos, donde Rose convence a los niños peones para que los ayuden a escapar, dejando a uno de ellos, Temiri Blagg, un anillo de la Resistencia. Temiri libera a los fathiers, creando una estampida que permite a Finn y Rose escapar por las calles de Canto Bight. Montando en un fathier, los dos huyen a la playa en un intento por llegar a su módulo de transporte. Sin embargo, se destruye por los deslizadores de la Policía Montada de Canto Bight. Su fathier los lleva colina arriba hasta las afueras de la ciudad, donde evitan por poco caer a un acantilado. Entonces, Rose libera al fathier, el cual se une a una manada y escapan de la ciudad. Antes de que la Policía Montada pueda alcanzarlos, son recogidos por DJ y BB-8, quienes han robado el lujoso yate Libertino. La cueva right|250px|thumb|Rey se enfrenta a su propio reflejo en la cueva. De vuelta en Ahch-To, Luke vuelve a visitar el farallón del lado del acantilado donde comenzó a entrenar a Rey e intenta reabrir su conexión con la Fuerza, teniendo éxito cuando hace contacto mental con una Leia inconsciente. Mientras tanto, Rey continúa su conversación con Kylo Ren y exige saber por qué odiaba a su padre Han. Al darse cuenta de que tiene el torso desnudo, ella le pregunta si Kylo tiene algo que pueda ponerse encima. Sin tomarle importancia a su comentario, Kylo Ren afirma que su padre lo trató como basura y que Luke y sus padres se aprovecharon de él. Relatando su versión de su encuentro con Skywalker. Ren le dice a Rey que Skywalker tuvo miedo del creciente poder de Ren y trató de asesinarlo mientras estaba dormido e indefenso. Él le dice a Rey que deje morir el pasado y que lo liquide si es necesario, y agrega que es la única forma de realizar su potencial. Sintiendo la llamada del lado oscuro, Rey viaja a una cueva debajo de la isla donde el lado oscuro es poderoso y experimenta una visión mientras toca una pared de roca reflectante, pidiendo ver a sus padres pero solo viendo su propio reflejo. Revelaciones left|250px|thumb|Luke descubre a Rey y Kylo Ren en plena comunicación. Incapaz de encontrar respuestas sobre sus orígenes y su familia, Rey decide abandonar su entrenamiento Jedi y partir de Ahch-To. Es cuando, regresa a su choza donde se comunica con Kylo Ren. Al encontrar un espíritu afín en Ren, ella se extiende a través de la conexión de la Fuerza para sostener su mano. Pronto son descubiertos por Luke, ahora reconectado con la Fuerza. Luke destruye enojado la choza de Rey con la Fuerza y le exige que abandone Ahch-To de inmediato, pero Rey lo ataca con ira, preguntándole si creó a Kylo Ren al intentar matarlo la noche que cayó al lado oscuro. Luke se defiende de los ataques de Rey y la desarma, pero se somete cuando ella lo amenaza con su propio sable de luz. Entonces, confiesa que contemplaba matar a un Ben Solo dormido al descubrir su corrupción por Snoke, pero cedió al instante cuando se dio cuenta de que era un momento fugaz. Sin embargo, Ben se despertó al ver a Luke parado frente a él con un sable de luz encendido e inmediatamente contraatacó, destruyendo el nuevo Templo Jedi de Luke y desapareciendo para convertirse en Kylo Ren. Rey cree que Kylo Ren aún puede salvarse del lado oscuro. Pero Skywalker le advierte que no va a terminar la forma en que ella piensa. Rey se mantiene firme a pesar de las advertencias de Skywalker. Finalmente, trata de devolverle su sable de luz pero él la deja quedarse con él. Rey cree que Kylo Ren es su última esperanza. Incapaz de convencer a Luke de unirse a la Resistencia, Rey deja a Ahch-To sin él para confrontar a Ren, con la esperanza de convertirlo al lado luminoso, teniendo éxito donde Luke falló. Una reunión inesperada right|250px|thumb|Luke y Yoda discuten la importancia de los maestros. Tras la partida de Rey y Luke a bordo del Halcón, Luke regresa a la biblioteca arbórea con una antorcha, con la intención de destruir los antiguos textos Jedi. Sin embargo, es interrumpido por el fantasma de Yoda. Cuando Luke duda en hacer la labor, el mismo Yoda convoca un rayo para destruir la biblioteca. Skywalker intenta entrar en el árbol para rescatar los textos Jedi, pero las llamas lo empujan hacia atrás. Yoda comenta que ha extrañado a Skywalker. Al ver arder el árbol, Skywalker cree que es hora de que los Jedi terminen. Yoda responde que es hora de mirar más allá de «un montón de libros viejos». Cuando Skywalker le recuerda acerca de los textos sagrados Jedi, Yoda responde que eran «interesantes no eran» que si bien contenían sabiduría, esa sabiduría ya existía. Él le dice a Skywalker que no se enfoque demasiado en el horizonte sino que preste atención a sus necesidades inmediatas. Skywalker se culpa a sí mismo por la pérdida de Ben Solo, diciéndole a Yoda que no confía en enseñar a Rey, pero le alienta a transmitir lo que ha aprendido. Mencionando que el fracaso puede ser el mejor maestro. Mientras él y Skywalker miran el árbol en llamas, le recuerda a Luke que reflexione sobre lo que van más allá. El intento de rastreador hiperespacial left|250px|thumb|Finn, Rose y DJ se disfrazan con oficiales de la Primera Orden. Mientras viaja por el hiperespacio a bordo del Libertino, Rose le pregunta a DJ si puede deshabilitar para ayudarlos a infiltrarse en el Supremacía y apagar el rastreador hiperespacial. Cuando DJ pide un precio, Rose y Finn prometen que la Resistencia puede pagarle más tarde. DJ acepta ayudar a cambio de recibir el colgante de oro de Rose como pago inicial por sus servicios. Sabiendo cuánto significa el colgante para ella, Finn le ordena a DJ que lo devuelva, a lo que el criminal responde con su filosofía: «no te unas». También descubre que DJ y BB-8 robaron el yate a un traficante de armas que vendía armas tanto a la Primera Orden como a la Resistencia. Continuando con su plan, Finn, Rose, DJ y BB-8 se infiltran en el masivo Supremacía. Después de que DJ atraviesa los sistemas de sensores de la Primera Orden, vuela el Libertino dentro de la enorme nave de guerra. Roban uniformes de oficiales de la Primera Orden de una lavandería automática y se dirigen al rastreador hiperespacial. Con BB-8 escondido debajo de un contenedor de basura. Sin embargo, los intrusos son detectados por el droide astromecánico de la Primera Orden BB-9E. A medida que DJ juga con los sistemas del rastreador, Finn le dice a Poe que esté listo para saltar a la velocidad de la luz a su señal. DJ logra desbloquear la cámara interior del rastreador hiperespacial. Sin embargo, Finn y su equipo pronto son detenidos por soldados de asalto liderados por el Coronel Ansiv Garmuth del Buró de Seguridad de la Primera Orden y por la Capitana Phasma, quienes le da la bienvenida de vuelta a Finn. BB-8, aún disfrazado, pudo evadir la captura. El motín de Poe right|250px|thumb|Poe se enfrenta con Holdo por la supervivencia de la Resistencia. Mientras tanto, la flota de la Resistencia se ha reducido al Raddus y el General Hux confía en la victoria. A bordo del crucero, un eufórico Poe enfurece a la Vicealmirante Holdo por ser reservada sobre sus planes. Estando preocupado del porqué la Resistencia se ha reducido a una sola nave, le dice a Holdo que aliente a los rebeldes con esperanza. Ella responde que la esperanza es una fe fugaz. Al mirar la pantalla de una computadora, Poe se da cuenta de que Holdo ha ordenado el reabastecimiento de combustible de todos los transportes de la Resistencia. Encontrándose indignado porque Holdo optó por el abandono del Raddus, la llama como cobarde y traidora. Entonces, Holdo ordena a los guardias que saquen a Poe del puente. Él contacta a Finn, quien le dice que lograron encontrar un decodificador y convence a Poe de que les dé más tiempo. De vuelta en el Raddus, Poe le cuenta a Holdo sobre su plan no autorizado de enviar a Finn y Rose para desactivar el rastreador hiperespacial de la Primera Orden. Creyendo que Poe ha puesto a la Resistencia en un peligro aún mayor, ordena que los transportes estén preparados para la partida. En respuesta, Poe instiga a un motín, deteniendo a Holdo y su personal de mando. Poe y los amotinados, incluyendo la Teniente Connix, se hacen cargo del puente de mando de emergencia de la nave e intentan reiniciar el Raddus. Sin embargo, Holdo toma su bláster y se libera, iniciando una lucha. C-3PO se niega a participar en el motín y se dirige a la puerta, que se comienza a ser manipulada. Cuando la puerta se derrumba, se sorprende al encontrarse con una General Organa recuperada, que lo aturde. Connix y C-3PO también se rinden, terminando el motín y permitiendo que comience la evacuación. En el hangar, Holdo le comenta a Leia que a Poe le gusta causar problemas, diciendo que le agrada. Ella se ofrece como voluntaria para quedarse y pilotar el crucero, pero Leia no está dispuesta a arriesgar más pérdidas. Sin embargo, Holdo si lo hará, ya que ella le enseñó cómo. Las dos amigas se separan después de un apretón de manos. Más tarde, un Poe consternado se despierta para ver los transportes evacuando del Raddus. La Comandante D'Acy le dice a Poe que están evacuando a una antigua base de la Alianza Rebelde en el cercano Crait. Leia le dice a Poe que aprobó el plan de evacuación de Holdo, y que Holdo estaba más preocupada por proteger la luz que ser vista como una heroína. Desde el puente del Raddus, Holdo desea a sus camaradas buena suerte. La trampa de Snoke 250px|thumb|left|Snoke le da la «bienvenida» a Rey en su sala del trono. Mientras el Halcón Milenario viaja a través del hiperespacio, Rey le dice a Chewbacca que se ponga a salvo hasta que reciba su señal para encontrarse. Entonces, procede se sube a su cápsula de escape que es arrojada del Halcón después de salir del hiperespacio. Rey vuela la cápsula al hangar del Supremacía donde Kylo Ren y un par de soldados de asalto la esperan, quienes la colocan en esposas. Cuando Kylo Ren lleva a Rey en el turboascensor hasta la sala del trono del Líder Supremo Snoke, ella le dice que siente el conflicto en él y que vio su futuro. Ella promete ayudarlo. Kylo Ren responde que él previó que ella se volvería hacia él y afirmaba saber quiénes eran sus padres. Snoke queda satisfecho con su aprendiz por entregarle a Rey, diciéndole que su fe está restaurada. Snoke le pide a Rey que se acerque, admirando la fuerza de la joven y comentando que la luz ha emergido para enfrentar la creciente oscuridad. Además, dice que advirtió a Kylo Ren que a medida que sus poderes se fortalecieran, también lo haría su igual en la luz. Luego arrebata el sable de luz Skywalker de la mano de Ren con la Fuerza. Al no hacerle caso, Snoke usa la Fuerza para acercar a Rey hacia él. Rey le advierte que subestima a Skywalker, a Ben Solo y a ella; y que sería una finalmente será su caída. Snoke revela que él fue responsable de la conexión mental entre ella y Ren como parte de un plan para encontrar y destruir a Luke; explotando sus emociones y deseos. Exigiendo que Rey revele la ubicación de Skywalker, sin embargo, ella se mantiene desafiante. Finalmente, Snoke usa la Fuerza para levitar a Rey y le sondear la ubicación de Skywalker. Tras entrar en la mente de Rey y conocer la ubicación de Skywalker, Snoke libera su control de la Fuerza sobre Rey y se burla de Skywalker por su «sabiduría». Él promete destruir a Skywalker y a la Orden Jedi. En respuesta, Rey trata de apoderarse del sable de luz Skywalker con la Fuerza, pero Snoke usa sus habilidades para lanzarlo contra ella. Luego usa la Fuerza para levitarla y obligarla a mirar la destrucción de la flota de la Resistencia a través de una ventana. Rey agarra el sable de luz de Kylo Ren con la Fuerza, pero los Guardias Pretorianos de Élite muestran sus armas. Rey ataca a Snoke pero él usa la Fuerza para arrojarla al suelo. Como resultado, Kylo recupera su sable de luz. Resistencia en peligro 250px|thumb|right|Finn y Rose se enfrentan a una ejecución pública en presencia de soldados y pilotos de la Primera Orden. Mientras tanto, en la bahía del hangar del Supremacía, Finn y Rose son llevados a una ejecución pública en presencia del General Hux, la Capitana Phasma y muchos oficiales, soldados y pilotos de la Primera Orden. Hux abofetea a Finn y agradece a Phasma por sus servicios. Finn y Rose se enteran de que DJ los había entregado a cambio de su propia libertad y ganancia financiera. Rose llama a DJ «serpiente mentirosa» y lucha contra sus captores. DJ responde que los atraparon y que la Primera Orden estaba ofreciendo un mejor trato. Además, revela el plan de evacuación de la Resistencia a la Primera Orden, que se confirma con la salida de 30 transportes del Raddus. El General Hux ordena al Supremacía que abra fuego contra los transportes de la Resistencia, destruyendo varias naves e infligiendo grandes pérdidas al enemigo. La Vicealmirante Holdo ordena a los transportes que continúen su viaje a Crait, al estar ya demasiado lejos como para volver. A medida que el Supremacía continúa bombardeando los transportes de la Resistencia, Finn reclama a DJ por su traición, pero el criminal es indiferente a su lucha, y comenta diciendo «ellos te derriban hoy y tú los derribas mañana». DJ afirma que es solo un negocio, pero Finn no está de acuerdo. Creyendo que la ejecución por bláster es muy piadosa para Finn y Rose, Phasma ordena a los soldados de asalto verdugos de la Primera Orden que los decapiten con hachas láser. Caída del poder thumb|left|250px|Rey y Kylo unen fuerzas contra los guardias de Snoke. Snoke le ordena a Kylo Ren que mate a Rey con su sable de luz. Creyendo que puede leer la mente de Ren, Snoke se siente arrogante y se burla de Rey. Sin embargo, Kylo Ren usa la Fuerza para activar el sable de luz Skywalker, que atraviesa y corta a Snoke por la mitad, matando al Líder Supremo. Ren usa la Fuerza para pasar el sable de luz Skywalker a Rey y los dos unen fuerzas mientras los Guardias Pretorianos convergen contra ellos para vengar a su maestro caído. Kylo mata a uno con su sable de luz. Rey logra matar a un pretoriano con su sable de luz, pero un segundo pretoriano envuelve su electrolátigo de cadena bilari alrededor de su sable. La carroñera logra liberarse atravesando al guardia en su espada. Un tercer guardia divide su espada por la mitad y ataca a Rey. Ren está acorralado por tres guardias, pero se libera y atraviesa a uno, antes de arrojar su cuerpo a un generador donde se desintegra. Mientras los otros tres guardias convergen en él, Kylo mata a dos, pero es agarrado por uno que lo atrapa haciéndole una llave de cabeza. Por otro lado, Rey queda atrapada por el otro guardia, pero logra liberarse dejando caer su sable y luego derribando al pretoriano. Rey ayuda a Kylo a matar al último guardia entregándole el sable de luz Skywalker, que usa para atravesar a la guardia por la cabeza y matarlo. Con la lucha terminada, Rey implora a Kylo Ren que ordene detener el ataque de la Primera Orden contra la flota de la Resistencia, pero Ren le dice que deje morir al pasado, incluyendo a los Jedi, Sith, la Resistencia y la Primera Orden. Él la invita a gobernar la galaxia a su lado. Cuando Rey se niega, Kylo obliga a Rey a admitir lo que ella cree haber sabido todo el tiempo: que sus padres eran chatarreros insignificantes que la vendieron por beber dinero, y que están muertos y enterrados en los desechos de Jakku. Él le dice que ella viene de la nada pero no para él. Una vez más, Ren le suplica a Rey que se una a él a su lado. El sacrificio de Holdo right|250px|thumb|Finn lucha contra la Capitana Phasma. Al ver la flota de la Resistencia en peligro, Holdo se sube al timón del Raddus. Sin darse cuenta de los planes de Holdo, Hux ordena al Supremacía que continúe disparando a los transportes. Usando la Fuerza, Rey y Kylo luchan por la posesión del sable de luz Skywalker hasta que se rompe en dos, causando una gran explosión. Viendo cómo el Raddus se aleja, Connix cree que Holdo está escapando, pero Poe no está de acuerdo. Holdo se sacrifica para embestir al Raddus en el Supremacía a la velocidad de la luz, dividiéndolo en dos y destruyendo gran parte de su flota escolta al instante. La explosión subsecuente enciende la bahía de carga del Supremacía e interrumpe la ejecución de Finn y Rose. En medio del caos, Rose ayuda a Finn a levantarse y los dos buscan una lanzadera. Sin embargo, se ven acorralados por Phasma y varios soldados de asalto. Antes de que pudiera eliminarlos, BB-8 comanda un caminante AT-ST atracado e interviene, atacando a los soldados. Entonces, Finn y Phasma se baten a duelo en medio de la confusión, con Phasma consiguiendo tirar a Finn al suelo con su bastón e intercambiando fuego con Rose. Con Phasma distraída, Finn la tira al suelo con su porra antidisturbios Z6. Con su casco destrozado, Phasma lo llama como «escoria», a lo que Finn responde que es «escoria rebelde». Phasma cae a su muerte en un abismo de fuego cuando el piso debajo de ella cede. Finn, Rose y BB-8 luego huyen del Supremacía, al mando de una [[Lanzadera ligera clase Xi|lanzadera ligera clase Xi]]. En la cámara de Snoke, Hux examina los cadáveres de Snoke y sus guardias con incredulidad. Él ve a un Ren inconsciente y se prepara para dispararle, pero se ve obligado a ceder cuando Ren despierta. Al enterarse de que Rey ha escapado en la lanzadera de escape de Snoke, Ren la incrimina por la muerte de Snoke y le ordena a Hux que se prepare para un asalto terrestre contra Crait. Esto hace que Hux explote con furia ante la presunción de su rival, pero Ren enojado usa la Fuerza para ahorcarlo en sumisión, declarándose el nuevo Líder Supremo. Batalla de Crait left|250px|thumb|Los deslizadores esquí de la Resistencia vuelan hacia la Primera Orden. En Crait, los luchadores de la Resistencia sobrevivientes se reagrupan en la base rebelde abandonada, que alguna vez fue una mina. La General Organa ordena a sus fuerzas que cierren la puerta acorazada. Perseguidos por cazas TIE, Finn, Rose y BB-8 aterrizan su lanzadera robada dentro de la base. Después de un breve tiroteo, se produce una breve reunión con Poe abrazando a BB-8. Rose lidera la búsqueda de armamento y encuentra municiones oxidadas y varios viejos deslizadores esquí. Poe y Leia también envían una señal de auxilio a sus aliados en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, en busca de ayuda. Poco después, sienten que la tierra tiembla mientras los vulptices se escabullen. Se dan cuenta de que el ejército de la Primera Orden ha llegado con un conjunto de caminantes AT-AT, Todo Terreno MegaCalibre Seis y un cañón superláser de asedio. C-3P0 informa a los demás que BB-8 ha hecho un reconocimiento de la cueva, descubriendo que solo hay una entrada y salida. Finn alienta a la Resistencia asegurándoles que vendrán aliados y propone que derriben el cañón de asedio. Cuando la batalla inicia, Rose es perseguida por tres cazas TIE, pero Rey y Chewbacca llegan en el ''Halcón y los derriban. El Halcón también atrae a los todos los cazas TIE, derribando a varios. Kylo Ren ordena a la Primera Orden volar ese «pedazo de chatarra». El Halcón conduce a los cazas TIE que lo persiguen a un cañón. El arma trasera de la nave queda aplastada contra rocas, pero varios TIE también lo hacen, en un intento por eliminarlo. Chewbacca, con un porg observando, vuela al Halcón a un cañón que conduce a la superficie. Finn y Rose se acercan al cañón de asedio, que comienza a encenderse. Entonces, el Líder Supremo Ren y el General Hux ordenan a sus caminantes que concentren el fuego en los deslizadores, destruyendo a varios. Poe piensa que es una misión suicida y le ordena a Finn que se retire, pero Finn está decidido a eliminar el cañón. Acelerando su deslizador, enardece las súplicas de Rose. Antes de que Finn pueda completar su misión suicida, Rose evita que Finn se sacrifique para destruir el cañón de ariete, que luego abre un agujero en la fortaleza. Poe y el piloto sobreviviente abednedo se retiran a las trincheras con los soldados sobrevivientes. Finn sale de su deslizador destrozado y rescata a una herida Rose. Cuando él le preguntando por qué ella detuvo su misión, Rose responde que sobreviven «salvando lo que amas». Cuando el superláser atraviesa la puerta de la base Crait, Kylo Ren ordena a sus fuerzas asaltar la base y sin mostrar cuartel a la Resistencia. Connix informa a D'Acy que la transmisión de la Resistencia ha alcanzado múltiples puntos, pero que no han recibido respuesta. Leia lamenta que la galaxia haya perdido la esperanza. Luz contra oscuridad right|250px|thumb|Luke se opone a Kylo Ren. Sin embargo, Luke Skywalker llega repentinamente para consolar a Leia. Después de intercambiar bromas, Luke se disculpa y le dice a Leia que ha venido a enfrentar a Ren. Leia cree que su hijo se ha ido tras aferrarse por mucho tiempo, pero Luke le asegura que nadie se va nunca realmente. Luego de entregar los dados de la suerte de Han a Leia, Luke sale por la puerta para enfrentarse a Ren y a la Primera Orden mientras C-3PO y el resto de la Resistencia observan. Afuera, Luke se enfrenta a Ren solo afuera de la puerta violentada, dando a los luchadores de la Resistencia sobrevivientes tiempo para escapar. Ren ordena a los caminantes de la Primera Orden que desaten una descarga masiva de turboláseres en la posición de Luke. Hux cuestiona la cantidad de potencia de fuego, pero Luke emerge del cráter de la explosión completamente ileso y se burla de la potencia de fuego de la Primera Orden con un roce de su hombro. Ren decide enfrentarse a Skywalker a pesar de las objeciones de Hux, a quien empuja contra el casco de la cabina de la [[Lanzadera de mando clase Upsilon|lanzadera de mando clase Upsilon]]. Mientras tanto, Rey usa la baliza para rastrear los movimientos de sus amigos. Ella logra rastrearlos siguiendo a un grupo de vulptices. Finn y la Resistencia se encuentran con un montón de rocas que los zorros de cristal pueden atravesar, pero que es demasiado pequeño para ellos. Afuera, Rey descubre la pila de rocas y usa la Fuerza para levantarlas. Mientras los luchadores de la Resistencia salen, Rey abraza a Finn. Afuera, Kylo Ren se enfrenta personalmente a su tío en un duelo con sables de luz en la llanura de sal fuera de la base, y le pregunta a Luke si ha venido a perdonarlo o a salvar su alma. Luke responde que no a ninguna de las preguntas, mientras los dos sacan sus sables. Kylo ataca a Luke pero su tío evade repetidamente los ataques de Ren. Skywalker se disculpa con Ren por haberle fallado, pero Ren rechaza enojado sus disculpas, declarando que la Resistencia estaba muerta, la guerra había terminado, y que con la muerte de Luke se daría la muerte definitiva de los Jedi. Luke responde diciendo que tanto los Jedi como la Rebelión nacerían de nuevo en Rey y la Resistencia, e invitó a Ren a derrotarlo, pero le dice que siempre estará con él como Han. Ren lo intenta, pero se sorprende al ver que Luke sigue en pie. Él empuja su sable a través del torso de Luke, y para su asombro, lo atraviesa como si fuera un fantasma, revelando que Luke todavía está físicamente en Ahch-To y ha estado deteniéndose por el tiempo a través de una proyección de la Fuerza no corpórea de sí mismo. Luke se despide de su sobrino caído antes de que su proyección se desvanezca, dejando a Ren furioso. Resistencia renacida left|250px|thumb|Luke se convierte en uno con la Fuerza. El esfuerzo por crear la proyección fue demasiado para Luke, y se desploma por el agotamiento. Con lo último de su fuerza, sube al acantilado donde entrenó a Rey y mira hacia el atardecer binario de Ahch-To, similar al que vio en Tatooine treinta y cuatro años antes, antes de convertirse en Jedi. Luke luego muere, y su cuerpo desaparece cuando se convierte en uno con la Fuerza. En Crait, Leia y Rey sienten la muerte de Luke. La Primera Orden asalta la base, pero es demasiado tarde para evitar que los luchadores de la Resistencia restantes escapen a bordo del ''Halcón, aunque no antes de que Ren comparta otro momento de vínculo de la Fuerza con Rey, quien finalmente lo rechaza, para su consternación. Después de dejar Crait, Chewbacca abraza a Leia. Finn abre un cajón en el Halcón con el fin de obtener una manta para la gravemente herida Rose, revelando brevemente que Rey guardó todos los libros de la biblioteca Jedi original y Yoda no los destruyó después de todo. Tras ser presentada formalmente a Poe, Rey lamenta la muerte de Luke mientras mira irremediablemente su sable de luz roto y a los números del pequeño grupo. Sin embargo, Leia señala que Luke ahora está en paz y que la Rebelión tiene todo lo que necesita para levantarse nuevamente. Más tarde, en Canto Bight, los niños del establo se entretienen con una historia sobre las aventuras de Luke cuando son interrumpidos por Bargwill Tomder, quien furiosamente ordena a los niños que vuelvan al trabajo. Afuera, Temiri Blagg, que todavía usa el anillo de la Resistencia que Rose le dio, convoca su escoba con la Fuerza y, con suerte, mira hacia las estrellas. Desarrollo El 20 de junio de 2014, un portavoz del director Rian Johnson confirmó que escribiría y dirigiría el Episodio VIII. Ram Bergman, colaborador frecuente de Johnson, también participaría en el proyecto como productor, trabajando junto a Kathleen Kennedy. Como Lucasfilm no había desarrollado una historia más allá de la de ''El Despertar de la Fuerza'', a Johnson se le permitió desarrollar su propia historia basada en el acceso al guión, así como a las imágenes proyectadas para él por el director de El Despertar de la Fuerza J.J. Abrams. Después de desarrollar su historia, Johnson se la entregó a Abrams para su aprobación. Johnson explicó: «Desde el principio, Kathy Kennedy en Lucasfilm, pero también Bob Iger, Alan Horn, Alan Bergman, la gente de Disney con la que tratamos, no solo me permitieron hacer la película que quería hacer, me animaron activamente a encontrar lo que había en ella y a buscarla.» Johnson derivó parcialmente su historia de una de las ideas de George Lucas para el Episodio VII, en el que Luke vive aislado en un templo Jedi y entrenaba a regañadientes a una joven llamada Kira.El Arte de Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi Según Johnson, «vi como el trabajo de este capítulo intermedio, el de desafiar a todos los personajes, veamos qué sucede si los ponemos al límite. ... Comencé escribiendo los nombres de cada uno, y pensando, '¿Qué es lo más difícil que podrían enfrentar?'» Mientras escribía, Johnson se reunía regularmente con el Lucasfilm Story Group y miembros del reparto para compartir ideas y borradores del guión; «Para mí, esbozo el esbozo del esbozo, y escribo el cuaderno en el cuaderno, luego el último 10 por ciento del proceso en realidad es escribir el guión. Primero lo planifico todo. Así que mientras hacía eso, iba dos veces por semana, sentándome y lanzando estas ideas y conversándolas con Kiri Hart y todo su grupo. Johnson también proyectó películas clásicas selectas para prepararse como ''The Bridge on the River Kwai'', ''Gunga Din'', ''Letter Never Sent'', ''Sahara'', ''Three Outlaw Samurai'', ''To Catch a Thief'', and ''Twelve O'Clock High''. Hubo cierta confusión sobre la relación de Abrams con el guión de Johnson. Daisy Ridley dijo que Abrams había escrito un bosquejo de la película y que Johnson la había reescrito. Sin embargo, Abrams negó esto, diciendo: «No escribimos un tratamiento, pero hay innumerables veces que se nos ocurrió algo y dijimos '¡Oh, esto sería genial para el Episodio VIII!' o '¡Eso es a lo que podríamos llegar en IX!' ... También sabíamos que ciertas cosas eran inevitables en nuestras mentes, pero eso no significaba que sería inevitable para quien fuera el próximo.» «Larry Kasdan y yo, que escribimos el guión juntos, definitivamente estábamos sentando las cosas y éramos conscientes del hecho...que es una oportunidad realmente extraña en las características para saber que este sería el comienzo de una historia de tres imágenes. Así que estábamos trabajando en versiones de lo que sabíamos que tendríamos hizo o quiso hacer y tuvimos reuniones con Rian y Ram Bergman, quien es productor, inicialmente y repasamos lo que estábamos pensando. Pero también sabía que Rian tenía sus propias ideas. Él iba a tomar esto en el lugar en el que se sentía bien.» «Así que la historia que contó tomó lo que estábamos haciendo y fue en la dirección que él sintió que era mejor, pero eso estaba muy en línea con lo que estábamos pensando también.» Greg Grunberg también afirmó que Abrams estaba tan impresionado con el guión que lamentó no haberlo dirigido él mismo. Más tarde, Abrams aclaró: «Creo que mi entusiasmo por el VIII es enorme. Creo que también podría haber inventado un par de las citas que dio, pero estoy muy emocionado y muy celoso de cualquiera, especialmente de Rian, que se ponga a trabajar tan de cerca con este extraordinario elenco y equipo.» Producción La filmación preliminar tuvo lugar en septiembre de 2015 en Skellig Michael, una isla frente a la costa de Irlanda continental. La isla representaba el planeta Ahch-To, que apareció por primera vez al final de El Despertar de la Fuerza, pero que aparece de manera prominente en Los Últimos Jedi; el diseño de producción se inspiró en los elementos del mundo real de Skellig Michael. Esta secuencia fue filmada con cámaras IMAX. Antes de partir, el equipo donó 10.000 € al servicio de ferry que los había transportado hacia y desde la isla. [[Archivo:Slider-Johnson_Fisher_TLJ.png|thumb|left|250px|Rian Johnson dirigiendo a Carrie Fisher en el set de Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi]] La producción comenzó oficialmente en Inglaterra en febrero de 2016, bajo el título provisional de «Space Bear.» Utilizó 14 escenarios en Pinewood Studios y un total de 125 sets, con muchos de los miembros del equipo del Episodio VII regresando.Contenido extra «Dentro del arsenal» del Blu-ray de [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] Varios miembros del reparto tuvieron que someterse a un entrenamiento físico extenso antes de grabar. Al igual que con la trilogía original, el personaje de Yoda fue un efecto completamente práctico, con un nuevo títere creado a partir de moldes originales para El Imperio Contraataca, y con Frank Oz volviendo a operar e interpretar al personaje. Del 9 al 16 de marzo, la producción tuvo lugar en Dubrovnik, Croacia, seguido de un regreso a Irlanda durante doce semanas en el Condado de Cork. Varios miembros de la producción compararon la experiencia de hacer la película con trabajar en una producción independiente. Johnson tomó muchas de las fotografías detrás de escena él mismo. También filmó un breve contenido para el Episodio IX; solicitado por Trevorrow, quien también le pidió a Johnson que incluyera la toma de Poe y Rey presentándose. Carrie Fisher trabajó con Johnson en algunos de los diálogos, en sesiones que describió como «corriente de conciencia ad-lib.» Según una sugerencia de Fisher, varios de los personajes de la película usan joyas de algún tipo. Hamill quedó sorprendido por los cambios en su personaje, y tuvo que formular una historia personal para el personaje a fin de interpretarlo de manera efectiva. En una entrevista con Polygon, Hamill describió las medidas de seguridad en el set: «Recibes tus páginas por la mañana y te las quitan mientras caminas para que pudieran destrozarlas antes de que de alguna manera se filtren. Tienes líneas de seguridad con las que tienes que caminar, a través, tanto hacia como desde el set. Y, sin mencionar, tienes que usar estas grandes capuchas de monje para proteger tu vestuario de drones.» Para junio de 2016, la filmación estaba «en la recta final.» La fotografía principal culminó el 22 de julio de 2016. Posproducción Johnson comenzó a editar el 15 de agosto de 2016. Su primer corte duró más de tres horas e incluía secuencias completas que fueron cortadas de la película final. Carrie Fisher falleció el 27 de diciembre de 2016. Aunque había completado la filmación, no había grabado todo su ADR. Esto requirió un trabajo significativo por parte de los editores de sonido de la película. Se requirieron relativamente pocas mejoras, en su mayoría relacionadas con la secuencia de Canto Bight y refinando el personaje de Holdo. John Williams volvió a componer la banda sonora, que se grabó de diciembre de 2016 a junio de 2017. Trabajó con una orquesta de 101 músicos y un coro de 64 voces. El 21 de septiembre de 2017, Johnson reveló que la postproducción estaba completa. Lanzamiento El presidente de Disney, Bob Iger, anunció originalmente que la fecha de lanzamiento del Episodio VIII sería el 26 de mayo de 2017, cuarenta años y un día después del lanzamiento de Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza, aunque la fecha de lanzamiento se retrasó más tarde al 15 de diciembre de 2017. Rian Johnson habló por primera vez públicamente de la película en un panel en la Celebration Europe. El título de la película, Los Últimos Jedi, se anunció el 23 de enero de 2017. El anuncio del título fue acompañado con el lanzamiento de un logo para la película con el logotipo de Star Wars en rojo en lugar del tradicional amarillo. Este cambio de color, visto anteriormente con El Retorno del Jedi y con «Brothers» y «Revenge», entregas de ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' centradas en Darth Maul, llevó a algunos a especular que los creadores de la película podrían haber estado insinuando acontecimientos oscuros dentro la película. El anuncio del título también lanzó un frenesí de especulación en línea con respecto a la identidad del «último Jedi», y algunos señalaron que el término «Jedi» podía usarse en plural. (Las traducciones extranjeras también tenían el título en plural. ) No obstante, Rian Johnson posteriormente declaró que el título hace referencia específicamente a Luke Skywalker. Imágenes de Los Últimos Jedi se compartieron con los accionistas de Disney en marzo de 2017, incluyendo un vistazo al comienzo de la película, que ocurre inmediatamente después del final de El Despertar de la Fuerza. El CEO de Disney, Bob Iger, después de haber visto la película, se refirió a ella como un «capítulo perfecto» en la saga, diciendo: «Puedo prometerles que valdrá la pena esperar.» El 11 de abril, Hamill y Ridley aparecieron en ''Good Morning America'' para promover la organización benéfica Force for Change; uno de los tres premios fue un viaje para dos al estreno de Los Últimos Jedi. El elenco y el equipo aparecieron en el panel Los Últimos Jedi en la Celebration Orlando. Al final del panel, Johnson enseñó un póster teaser y un breve avance. La película apareció en la edición de mayo de 2017 de ''Vanity Fair'' (para la cual el elenco y el equipo fueron fotografiados en el set por Annie Leibovitz) y en los números de agosto y diciembre de 2017 de ''Entertainment Weekly''. Johnson y el elenco aparecieron nuevamente en la D23 de julio, durante la cual se lanzó un vídeo detrás de escena. En el período previo al lanzamiento, el elenco y el equipo hicieron varias apariciones en los medios para promocionar la película, incluyendo ''Ellen'', Good Morning America, ''Live with Kelly and Ryan'', ''The Tonight Show'', [[Wikipedia:Jimmy Kimmel Live!|''Jimmy Kimmel Live!]], [[Wikipedia:Conan (talk show)|''Conan]], y ''The Late Show With Stephen Colbert''. Además, fueron destacados en números contemporáneos de ''Elle'', ''TIME'', ''Esquire'', ''Rolling Stone'' y ''The New York Times'', y Johnson y el elenco participaron en un Q&A de Facebook y Twitter. El tráiler y póster final se estrenaron el 9 de octubre de 2017 durante el ''Monday Night Football'', después de lo cual las entradas salieron a la venta. Johnson aconsejó a los fans cautelosos que evitaran el tráiler. El 24 de octubre, ''USA Today'' publicó un vídeo exclusivo detrás de escena. Un spot de televisión titulado «Awake» debutó durante la transmisión del 1 de noviembre de la Serie Mundial. El contenido detrás de escena se mostró antes de las proyecciones en cine de otras películas de Disney. Por otro lado, la cuenta oficial de Tumblr de Star Wars celebró un concurso en el que se exhibió fan art en el estreno mundial de la película, que se llevó a cabo el 9 de diciembre de 2017. Comercialización La línea de productos de la película se estrenó el 1 de septiembre de 2017, conocida como Force Friday II; Target lanzó su campaña Force Friday anticipadamente con un video centrado en Rey y las fans. Al igual que con El Despertar de la Fuerza, en los meses previos al debut de Los Últimos Jedi se lanzaron varias novelas, cuentos, cómics, libros de referencia y libros de actividades conocidos colectivamente como el [[Rumbo a Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi|Rumbo a Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi]]. Los medios, escritos y creados por varios autores diferentes, cubrían varios temas relacionados con Los Últimos Jedi, así como otros aspectos del universo de Star Wars. El merchandising de juguetería incluyó muchos juguetes de peluche basados en los porgs introducidos en la película, así como varias figuras de acción, incluidas figuras de acción de porgs. Lucasfilm organizó acuerdos de licencia con Ample Hills, Build-A-Bear Workshop, Cargo Cosmetics, Christian Louboutin, Dole, General Mills, Hot Topic, Nissan, Philips, rag & bone, Samsung, Verizon y Vizio. Royal Mail del Reino Unido lanzó una serie de sellos postales con el temática de Los Último Jedi. Además, Disney agregó contenido temático de Los Últimos Jedi a Star Tours: The Adventures Continue, incluyendo el nuevo planeta Crait. El videojuego Star Wars Battlefront II presenta personajes de la trilogía de secuelas tal como aparecen en Los Últimos Jedi. Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes introdujo los personajes y el material de Los Últimos Jedi. LEGO lanzó un minijuego en línea, «The Last Jedi» 360 Experience. Y finalmente, ILMxLAB lanzó Star Wars: Droid Repair Bay, una experiencia de realidad virtual relacionada con la película. La banda sonora de la película se lanzó en forma física y en descarga digital el 15 de diciembre de 2017, el mismo día que el estreno mundial de la película. Muchos de los libros anunciados previamente en Force Friday también fueron lanzados en este día; El resto, incluida la novelización y una serie de otras adaptaciones, se lanzaron a principios de 2018. Lanzamiento en video La película fue lanzada en plataformas digitales el 13 de marzo de 2018 y en formatos físicos el 27 de marzo. Contando con varias ediciones físicas: *Exclusivo de Best Buy (Blu-ray/DVD/Digital; paquete SteelBook) *Exclusivo de Best Buy (4k/Blu-ray/Digital; paquete Steelbook) *DVD> *Edición Multi-screen (Blu-ray/Digital) **Edición exclusiva Multi-screen Disney Movie Club (incluye copia DVD y litografía) *Exclusivo de Target (Blu-ray/DVD/Digital; incluye contenido extra «Meet the Porgs» y un folleto de 40 páginas) *Edición Coleccionista Definitiva (4K/Blu-ray/Digital) *Exclusivo de Walmart (Blu-ray/DVD/Digital; portadas intercambiables) Las características adicionales incluyen: *''El Director y los Jedi'': Rian Johnson invita al telespectador a un recorrido detrás de las cámaras en el que se experimenta cómo es liderar una franquicia global y un fenómeno cultural. *''El Equilibrio de la Fuerza'': Explora la mitología de la Fuerza y su papel único en esta saga. *Análisis de escenas **«Encendiendo la chispa: creando la batalla espacial»: Un vistazo en detalle a la épica batalla espacial, desde los efectos de sonido y visuales que ayudan a impulsar la acción, hasta los personajes que dan vida a todo. **«Snoke y los espejos»: Los realizadores exploran el detallado proceso de captura de movimiento y creación del poderoso villano de la película. **«Enfrentamiento en Crait»: Análisis de todo lo que fue necesario para crear el impresionante mundo visto en el enfrentamiento final de la película, incluida la interacción entre ubicaciones reales y efectos visuales, la reinvención de los caminantes, el diseño de los zorros de cristal y mucho más. *''¡Andy Serkis En Directo! (Solo Una Noche): El guionista y director Rian Johnson presenta dos secuencias exclusivas de la película que muestran la fascinante actuación de Andy Serkis antes de transformación digital para convertirse en Snoke. *''Escenas eliminadas: Con una introducción y comentarios opcionales del escritor y director Rian Johnson alias El Ser Supremo. *''Comentarios de audio'': Vea la película con comentarios de audio detallados del escritor y director Rian Johnson. Cada compra también otorga acceso a una versión solo musical de la película. Recepción La película superó las encuestas de Fandango y Rotten Tomatoes como la película más esperada de 2017. Generó el nivel más alto de discusión cinematográfica en las redes sociales a fines de 2017, y los analistas esperaban una apertura de $ 200 millones. La película actualmente tiene una calificación de 91% de frescura en el sitio web de reseñas Rotten Tomatoes, con 337/357 de frescura y una calificación promedio de 8.1/10. El consenso del sitio para la película afirma que «''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' honra al extenso legado de la saga al mismo tiempo que añade unos giros sorprendentes, y ofrece toda la acción abundante de emociones que los fanáticos podrían esperar.»[https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/star_wars_the_last_jedi Rotten Tomatoes - Star Wars: The Last Jedi] En Metacritic, Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi tiene un promedio ponderado de 85 de 100 basado en cincuenta y seis críticos, lo que indica «aclamación universal.» Stephen Whitty, del Newark Star-Ledger, lo elogió y dijo que «Rian Johnson recuerda claramente algo que los seguidores más fervientes de Lucas a veces olvidan: estas son películas para los jóvenes, o al menos para los jóvenes de corazón», mientras Peter Howell del Toronto Star elogió la capacidad de Johnson de «encontrar la humanidad dentro de la tecnología», similar a su conocida película Looper. El creador de Star Wars, George Lucas, llamó a la película «bellamente hecha.» Por el contrario, el actor Mark Hamill expresó: «Soy como un músico. Leo la música y trato de reproducirla lo mejor que puedo. Eso no necesariamente significa que me gusta la melodía, pero ese no es mi trabajo.» La recepción de la audiencia de los métodos de encuestas científicas fue muy positiva. Las audiencias encuestadas al azar por CinemaScore le dieron a la película una calificación de «A» en promedio, en una escala de «A +» a «F». Además, las encuestas PostTrak de comScore encontraron que el 89% de los miembros de la audiencia calificaron la película positivamente. Sin embargo, las revisiones generadas por los usuarios sobre Rotten Tomatoes y Metacritic, que carecen de muestreo controlado, contenían puntajes que eran mucho más negativos, con calificaciones de 47% y 4.6/10, respectivamente. Varios revisores especularon que los puntajes bajos de los usuarios fueron el resultado de la manipulación, ya sea por brigada coordinada de votos de grupos de Internet o de bots. En una respuesta inicial a las afirmaciones de manipulación, Rotten Tomatoes emitió una declaración de que no detectaron ninguna actividad inusual, aparte de un notable «aumento en el número de comentarios de usuarios inscritos» en Los Últimos Jedi. No obstante, en 2019, un portavoz de Rotten Tomatoes declaró que películas como Los Últimos Jedi y Capitana Marvel habían sido «seriamente atacadas» por campañas de bombardeo de reseñas. Como respuesta directa, el sitio web agregó un sistema de verificación de tickets para las reseñas de audiencia. Con respecto a los puntajes de usuarios en línea más mixtos para la película, Dave Hollis, presidente de distribución cinematográfica de Disney, comentó: «Rian Johnson, el elenco y el equipo de Lucasfilm han brindado una experiencia totalmente Star Wars pero al mismo tiempo fresca, inesperada y nueva. Eso hace que esta sea una película de Star Wars que el público nunca haya visto: tiene a la gente hablando, desconcertando sobre sus misterios, y es mucho para asimilar, y vemos que todo es positivo, eso debería ayudar a preparar la película para un gran de boca en boca y repita la visualización a medida que entramos en el lucrativo período de fiestas.» Cuando se le preguntó sobre la reacción, el propio Johnson comentó: «Lucas nunca hizo una película de 'Star Wars' sentándose y pensando: '¿Qué quieren ver los fanáticos?' Y sabía que si escribía preguntándome qué querrían los fanáticos, por tentador que fuera, no funcionaría, porque la gente todavía me gritaría: 'Jódete, arruinaste «Star Wars» y yo haría una mala película. Y en última instancia, eso es lo que nadie quiere.» En una entrevista realizada por USA Today, se le preguntó a la actriz Daisy Ridley si la reacción violenta contra Johnson fue una sorpresa para ella. Ridley respondió: «No me sorprendió, no. Es un tema diferente. Todos van a tener una opinión ahora de todos modos en Internet, pero también creo que es justo. Si algunas personas tienen algo que estiman enormemente y piensan que saben cómo tiene que ser y resulta no ser así, es justo que piensen que se ha hecho mal», y agregó: «No significa que lo haya sido.» Según lo proyectado, la película tuvo una taquilla nacional en su primer fin de semana de más de $ 200 millones, una cifra final de aproximadamente $ 220 millones y una taquilla global de aproximadamente $ 450 millones. Se predijo que rompería la barrera de los mil millones de dólares en unos días, ya que los fanáticos acudieron a la taquilla para el fin de semana de fiestas de Navidad. En 2018, la película recibió cuatro nominaciones a los Premios de la Academia (incluida Banda Sonora Original, Efectos Visuales, Edición de Sonido y Mezcla de Sonido) y ganó el premio «Mejor Película Adulta» de la AARP. A fines de 2019, JJ Abrams, director de El Despertar de la Fuerza y El Ascenso de Skywalker, le dijo a ''Rolling Stone'': «Cuando leí su primer borrador, me hizo reír, porque vi que era su opinión y su voz. Pude ver cortes de la película mientras trabajaba en ella, como miembro de la audiencia. Y aprecié las elecciones que hizo como cineasta que probablemente serían muy diferentes de las elecciones que yo hubiera hecho. Así como él habría tomado decisiones diferentes si hubiera hecho el Episodio VII.» También le dijo a ''The New York Times'': «Por otro lado, es un poco un meta enfoque de la historia. No creo que la gente vaya a 'Star Wars' para que les digan 'Esto no importa'», y agregó que la trilogía de secuelas era «una historia que creo que necesitaba un péndulo en una dirección para poder hacer la otra.» Continuidad La película muestra a Rey y Poe conociéndose por primera vez. Su encuentro fue originalmente representado en una escena cortada de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza, que apareció en la novelización de la película. En una discusión sobre la táctica de la Vicealmirante Holdo utilizada para destruir el Supremacía, el miembro del Lucasfilm Story Group, Pablo Hidalgo, citó una maniobra similar que apareció en un episodio de ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'', y que la maniobra de Holdo fue en circunstancias únicas. —haciendo eco a un comentario en 2018 hecho por Johnson a /Film: «El hecho de que Hux no lo vea venir significa que probablemente no sea una maniobra militar estándar. Creo que fue algo que Holdo sacó en el último momento». Medios Galería de posters Créditos *'Carrie Fisher' como Leia Organa *'Adam Driver' como Kylo Ren *'Daisy Ridley' como Rey *'John Boyega' como Finn *'Oscar Isaac' como Poe Dameron *'Andy Serkis' como Snoke *'Lupita Nyong'o' como Maz Kanata *'Domhnall Gleeson' como General Hux *'Anthony Daniels' como C-3PO *'Gwendoline Christie' como Capitana Phasma *'Kelly Marie Tran' como Rose Tico *'Laura Dern' como Vicealmirante Holdo *'Benicio Del Toro' como DJ *'Frank Oz' como Yoda (voz) *'Billie Lourd' como Teniente Connix *'Joonas Suotamo' como Chewbacca *'Amanda Lawrence' como Comandante D'Acy *'Jimmy Vee' como R2-D2 *'Justin Theroux' como Maestro Decodificador *'Tim Rose' como Almirante Ackbar *'Tom Kane' como Almirante Ackbar (voz) *'Adrian Edmondson' como Capitán Peavey *'Mark Lewis Jones' como Capitán Canady *'Hermione Corfield' como Piloto de Ala-A Tallie *'Veronica Ngo' como Paige Tico *'Noah Segan' como Piloto de Ala-X Starck *'Jamie Christopher' como Piloto de Ala-X Tubbs *'Paul Kasey' como C'ai Threnalli *'Michaela Coel' como Monitora de la Resistencia *'Jonathan Harden' como Monitor de la Resistencia *'Dan Euston' como Bombardero de la Resistencia *'Priyanga Burford' como Oficial Médico de la Resistencia *'Navin Chowdhry' como Piloto de Carga de la Resistencia *'Andrew Jack' como General Ematt *'Crystal Clarke' como Piloto de Transporte de la Resistencia *'Aki Omoshaybi' como Oficial de Puente de la Resistencia *'Togo Igawa' como Oficial de Puente de la Resistencia *'Hugh Skinner' como Primer Oficial de Holdo *'Tim Steed' como Primer Oficial de Holdo *'Simon Lowe' como Capitán de Hangar de la Resistencia *'Joe Van Moyland' como Piloto de Centro de Mando Temporal de la Resistencia *'Shauna Macdonald' como Piloto de Centro de Mando Temporal de la Resistencia *'Darren Morfitt' como Oficial de Cubierta de Transporte *'Gerard Monaco' como Comandante de la Primera Orden *'Kate Dickie' como Monitora de la Primera Orden de Hux *'Patrick O'Kane' como Monitor de la Primera Orden de Hux *'Paul Bazely' como Monitor de la Primera Orden de Hux *'Orion Lee' como Monitor de la Primera Orden de Canady *Amira Ghazalla' como 'Comandante de la Primera Orden de Canady' *'Ralph Ineson' como 'Oficial Mayor de la Primera Orden' *'Akshay Kumar' como '''Monitor de la Primera Orden del MegaDestructor' *'Michael Jibson' como Piloto de la Lanzadera de Kylo *'Luke Neal' como Policía de Canto *'Andy Nyman' como Guardia de Celda *'Temirlan Blaev' como Niño del Establo *'Josiah Oniha' como Niño del Establo *'Sara Heller' como Niña del Establo *'Matthew Sharp' como Sargento de Trinchera de la Resistencia «Salty» *'Lily Cole' como Chica de la Fiesta Amorcito *'Warwick Davis' como Wodibin *'Joseph Gordon-Levitt' como Slowen Lo (voz) *'Kiran Shah' como Neepers Panpick *'Mike Quinn' como Nien Nunb *'Gareth Edwards' como Soldado de Trinchera de la Resistencia *'Jack Greenlees' como Oficial de Evacuación de la Resistencia *'Danny Sapani' como Capitán de Fragata Médica *'Kevin Layne' como Piloto de Bombardero de la Resistencia #1 *'Ben Morris' como Piloto de Bombardero de la Resistencia Teene ;Sin acreditar *'Chris Adams' como Soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden *'Dante Briggins' como Soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden *'Jair Burgos' como Soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden/Reemar Kayvonix *'Glen Carroll' como Soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden *'Bern Collaco' como Soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden *'Joe Cornish' como Soldado de la Resistencia *'James Cox' como Guardia Pretoriano de Élite *'Gareth Edwards' como Soldado de la Resistencia *'James Filanowski' como Soldado de la Resistencia *'David R. Grant' como Guardia Pretoriano de Élite *'Christopher Jaciow' como Soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden *'Lucas Jones' como Droide del casino de Canto Bight no identificado *'Nick Kellington' como Snook Uccorfay *'Mickey Lewis' como Comandante de puente de la Resistencia no identificado *'Tyrone Love' como Soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden *'Antonio Lujak' como Lexo Sooger *'Andrew Mackinnon' como Soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden *'Josh Methvan' como Soldado de la Resistencia *'Ross Moneypenny' como Soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden *'Florian Robin' como Guardia Pretoriano de Élite/Ronith Blario *'David M. Santana' como Soldado de asalto comandante de la Primera Orden no identificado *'Tanner Scott' como Soldado de la Resistencia *'Clem So' como Cliente del casino de Canto Bight no identificado *'Leo Thompson' como Soldado de la Resistencia *'Andy Wareham' como Guardia Pretoriano de Élite *'William Willoughby' como Guardia Pretoriano de Élite *'Edgar Wright' como Soldado de la Resistencia *'Oscar Wright' como Soldado de la Resistencia *'Liang Yang' como Guardia Pretoriano de Élite *'Karanja Yorke' como Guardia Pretoriano de Élite Los directores Joe Cornish, Gareth Edwards y Edgar Wright tienen cameos como soldados de la Resistencia. Tom Hardy, el Príncipe Enrique y el Príncipe Guillermo visitaron el set y filmaron cameos como soldados de asalto, aunque sus escenas quedaron fuera de la película. Después de los créditos principales, una sección especial se dedicó a Carrie Fisher leyéndose lo siguiente: En memoria amorosa de nuestra Princesa Carrie Fisher |equipo= *Director — Rian Johnson *Productores — Kathleen Kennedy y Ram Bergman *Productores Ejecutivos — J.J. Abrams, Jason McGatlin y Tom Karnowski *Coproductores — Pippa Anderson, Candice Campos, Kiri Hart *Guionistas — Rian Johnson *Música — John Williams *Diseñador de Producción — Rick Heinrichs *Director de Fotografía — Steve Yedlin *Diseñador de Vestuario — Michael Kaplan *Maestro de Utilería — Jamie Wilkinson }} Apariciones *926 *Gial Ackbar *Alcida-Auka *Alissyndrex delga Cantonica Provincion *Guila Angira *Guswan Askreeth *Sommel Atandu *Yasto Attsmun *Auk-Waimanu *B-U4D *Suday Bascus *BB-4 *BB-8 *BB-9E *Korfé Bennux-Ai *Temiri Blagg *Ronith Blario *Derham Boyce *Pemmin Brunce *Trypto Buball *C-3PO *Moden Canady *Nodin Chavdri *Chewbacca *Nossit Cicer *Kaydel Ko Connix *Corm-Kairuku *Larma D'Acy *Finch Dallow *Poe Dameron *Vober Dand *Dhuz *Dillon *«DJ» *Dodibin *Wolfid Dorna *Daxo Ecloss *Edmo Ectacle *Caluan Ematt *Glowen Faquidde *Finn *Sturg Ganna *Ansiv Garmuth *Idrosen Gawat *Ubialla Gheal *Goneril *Pammich Nerro Goode *Parallela Grammus *Rhomby Grammus *Grebe-Korora *Primer Guardia *Séptimo Guardia *Tercer Guardia *Hal *Soburi Hannemtin *Hesper-Inguza *Hhex *Amilyn Holdo *Armitage Hux *Madre de Armitage Hux *Monitora de la Primera Orden de Armitage Hux *Terrib Igmusk *Nix Jerd *Jhat *Huetrin Jones *Shuma Kalamo *Maz Kanata *Edon Kappehl *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Salaka Kuchimba *Sosear Latta *Anglang Lehet *Poldin LeHuse *Tallissan Lintra *Slowen Lo *Jio Loster *«Amorcito» *Armo Malou *Maestro Decodificador *Peera Maso *Koo Millham *Saile Minnau *Ubbla Mollbro *Geno Namit *Cova Nell *Pinrado Noza *Nien Nunb *Brun Obatsun *Tritt Opan *Bail Organa *Leia Organa *Neepers Panpick *Letrun Pay *Lank Paze *Edrison Peavey *Phasma *Phi *Derla Pidys *Polizón Porg *Clyss Power *Primer Jedi *Bollie Prindel *PZ-4CO *Dynym Quid *R2-D2 *R4-X2 *Kylo Ren *Centada Ressad *Rey *Padre de Rey *Madre de Rey *Ro *Riva Rosetta *Nandan Roty *Arashell Sar *Torreb Savato *Dobbu Scay *«Salty» Sharp *Rumitar Shay *Kedpin Shoklop *Darth Sidious *Luke Skywalker *Snoke *Han Solo *Loatha Sommover *Kaljach Sonmi *Lexo Sooger *Spennie *Stomeroni Starck *Karlus Stee *Stella *Grayla Stindy *Defancio Storsilt *Hoth Stuff *Lusica Stynnix *Wayulia Tagge-Simoni *Sibos Tammis *Cobel Tansirch *Wilhuff Tarkin *Jober Tavson *Ted *Teene *Olvin Teeps *Vylla Tendeil *Terna-Gentu *Stepheden Thaldree *Thamm *Thodibin *C'ai Threnalli *Paige Tico *Rose Tico *Bargwill Tomder *Goss Toowers *Jaycris Tubbs *Snook Uccorfay *[[Piloto del Anodino no identificado|Piloto del Anodino no identificado]] *Cliente del Casino Canto no identificado *Bufopel no identificado *Monitora de la Resistencia no identificada *Ingeniero de vuelo no identificado *Soldado de la Resistencia no identificado (Crait) *Sheffi no identificado *Piloto de transporte no identificado *Darth Vader *Thomkins Watam *Wodibin *Y5-X2 *Yoda *Arca Yroca *Oniho Zaya |criaturas= *Ave **Porg *Perro *Fathier *Pez **Pez hocico **Pez escamoso ***Sonrisitas de cobre ***Garpón labiodedo ***Pasmarote-aguja **Pez canal spetan **Hyacander de doble aleta **Pez no identificado (gaita de vejiga de opah) *Zorro **Cánido ***Vulptex *Govath *Jekoon *Pinnípedo **Sirena thala *Sheffi *Serpiente *Criatura marina de Ahch-To no identificada *Wharlithano *Cerdo |droides= *Droide astromecánico **Droide astromecánico serie BB **Serie R ***Droide astromecánico serie R2 ***Astromecánico R4 ***Unidad R5 *Droide de trabajo **Droide de carga pesada *Droide médico **Droide médico IT-S00.2 **Droide médico MD-15C *Droide de patrulla **Droide de patrulla (Primera Orden) *Droide de protocolo **Unidad 3PO **Droide de protocolo PZ *Droide de reparación **Serie MSE ***Droide de reparación serie MSE-6 *Droide de servicio **Droide de lavandería ***Droide de ayuda SO-1P **Droide camarero SE8 |eventos= *Batalla del Cinturón Chyron *Guerras Clon *Guerra Primera Orden–Resistencia **Ataque a la flota de la Resistencia **Batalla de Crait **Batalla de la Base Starkiller **Evacuación de D'Qar **Cataclismo de Hosnian *Purga Jedi *Misión a Canto Bight *Era de la Nueva República **Destrucción del Templo Jedi de Luke Skywalker *Proclamación del Nuevo Orden *Misión secreta a Tatooine |lugares= *Alderaan *Cinturón Chyron *Jakku *Templo Jedi de Luke Skywalker *Sistema Oetchi *Territorios del Borde Exterior **Sector Corporativo ***Sistema Cantonica ****Cantonica *****Canto Bight ******Café Raduli ******Cuartel general de la policía de Canto Bight ******Casino Canto ******Hipódromo de Canto Bight ******Casco Antiguo *****Mar de Cantonica **Sistema Crait ***Crait ****Puesto de avanzada de Crait ***Crait (estrella) **Sistema Otomok **Rothana **Sector Sanbra ***Sistema Ileenium ****D'Qar *****Base de la Resistencia *Regiones Desconocidas **Sistema Ahch-To ***Ahch-To ****Isla templo *****Cala de los Visitantes *****Primer Templo Jedi *****Aldea Jedi ******Choza de Luke *****Gruta del espejo *****Collado *****Biblioteca arbórea *****Windwailer **Base Starkiller |organizaciones= *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Traficante de armas *Guardaespaldas *Bouncer *Cuidadoras **Matrona *Seguridad del Casino *Desertor *Primera Orden **Sirvientes **Guardia Pretoriana de Élite **Fuerzas Armadas de la Primera Orden ***Ejército de la Primera Orden ****Cuerpo de Soldados de asalto *****Soldado de asalto verdugo de la Primera Orden *****Soldado lanzallamas *****Soldado de asalto de megabláster pesado *****Soldado de asalto antidisturbios *****Soldado de nieve *****Soldado de asalto ***Alto Mando de la Primera Orden ***Armada de la Primera Orden ****Ingeniero de flota de la Primera Orden ****Cuerpo de pilotos de TIE *****Piloto de caza TIE de la Primera Orden *****Escuadrón personal de Kylo Ren ****Cuerpo de Transportes ***Oficial de la Primera Orden ***Fuerzas Especiales de la Primera Orden **Buró de Seguridad de la Primera Orden **Líder Supremo *Cuatro Sabios de Dwartii *Imperio Galáctico *Gángster *Artillero *Casa de Organa **Princesa *Incom-FreiTek *Orden Jedi **Jedi **Maestro Jedi **Padawan *Jinete *Comerciante de chatarra *Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat *Caballeros de Ren *Agencia de aplicación de la ley **Departamento de Policía de Canto Bight ***Policía Montada de Canto Bight ***Rama Uniformada *Lord *Navegante *Nueva República **Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República *Oficial **Adjunto **Almirante **Capitán **Comandante **Oficial de vuelo **General **Teniente **Mayor **Oficial de intendencia **Vicealmirante *Piloto *Pirata *Poeta *Oficial de policía *Prisionero *Resistencia **Personal de tierra de la Resistencia ***División de Logística de Tierra ****Controlador **Alto Mando de la Primera Orden **Fuerzas Armadas de la Resistencia ***Escuadrón «Reb» ***Ejército de la Resistencia ****Soldado de la Resistencia ***Armada de la Resistencia ****Guardia del puente ****Mando de la Flota ****Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Resistencia *****Escuadrón Azul ******Líder Azul *****Escuadrón Cobalto *****Escuadrón Carmesí *****Escuadrón Verde *****Piloto de la Resistencia ***Oficial de la Resistencia **Técnico de la Resistencia *Ingeniería Pesada Rothana *Círculo Sagrado *Chatarrero *Sith **Darth **Lord Sith *Familia Skywalker *Hacker *Contrabandista *Soldado *Solo *Maestro *Técnico *Ladrón *Familia Tico *Visitantes *Señor de la guerra |especies= *Abednedo *Bufopel *Caskadag *Cloddograno *Dor Namethiano *Heptooiniano *Humano **Alderaaniano **Chandrilano **Coruscanti **Cíborg *Keteeriano *Lanai *Moldwarp *Mon calamari *Ongidae *Palandag *Shozer *Especie de Silvasu Fi *Sullustano *Suerton *Tarsunt *Troglof *Especie parecida a caballo no identificada *Especie no identificada (Canto Bight) *Especie no identificada (Sosear Latta) *Especie no identificado (Yasto Attsmun) *Urodel *Wermal *Whippomorn *Wookiee *Xi'Dec *Especie de Yoda |vehículos= |tecnología= |miscelánea= }} Bibliografía * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * * * }} * 8